


Knowing When to Shut Up

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt meets Shiro's mother.





	Knowing When to Shut Up

“So, no grandchildren?” Mrs. Shirogane asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

“ _Mom!_ ” Shiro hissed, his face flushing red.

“What?” she asked, wiping under one eye. “I’m your mother, I’m allowed to ask!”

They entered a strangely intense staring match, and Matt shifted awkwardly on the sofa.

“Well, you know, it’s not impossible,” he said, trying to defuse the tension. “Even without considering the latest medical advances that could—”

“ _Matt!_ _”_ Shiro turned to give him a wide-eyed look that seemed to convey ‘ _stop, stop now’_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
